The Blaze
by AevumAce
Summary: Mirror Diana only wanted to help Akko have a date with her counterpart so she asked Mirror Akko—her Atsuko—for help. Things went the wrong way for the mirrors when they broke the rules of otherworldly traveling. Events occurred during Mirrored Chapters 3-5 Mirror Dianakko Smut Art by @fallinglikemagic from Tumblr


**A/N: Wow just wow I know I was going to write one-shot when I opened a fic requests but then I was surprised that someone wanted me to write smut about Mirror Diana and Mirror Akko. We made a bet and story cut short, the Anon on Tumblr won so I wrote this naughty piece. After much deliberation, I just thought that since it can be related to my ongoing fanfic, why not explain the part where most of my readers were confused. This occurred from chapters 3 to 5 with the mirrors' POV. Also, guys, this is my first smut fic.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You were what?" Atsuko asked after Diana pulled her out of the mirror again. They were heading home after finishing their business in the earth world but some things needed fixing.

"Akko almost caught us so I had to promise her that her Diana will meet her so she'll leave." She repeated one more time to let it fully sink in.

"Why did you do that? You'll expose our existence to them." Atsuko waved her hands in the air. "The rules, Diana. You keep disregarding the rules! It's there for a reason!"

"I know about the rules, Atsuko." Diana reminded. "I'm just not strict about following it the way the other Diana does. Besides, I'm sure Akko's not that dumb once she finds out that her Diana won't show up."

"And her Diana won't go because she made you promise, not her."

Diana handed her out a small piece of paper and a pen. "Atsuko, may I ask you to write a letter telling the other Diana to meet her at Blytonbury?"

"The plan of yours has too many flaws to be considered," Atsuko said. "After this, we shall head home, correct?"

"It matters not if they get confused as long as both girls meet there. We need to hide the fact that they have counterparts after all." Diana's smile was so sincere her eyes sparkled. "And yes, we will head back to the Blaze."

Atsuko sighed; things had started to become troublesome when they started meddling with the affairs of the earth world. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't flirted with the Akko in this world."

"Your jealousy will get us in trouble." Diana pouted at the fact that her own Atsuko flirted with the other Diana too.

"And your playfulness is not?"

"Please, my dear Atsuko. I just can't help it when I saw her. She's you but different. She prefers to be called Akko and that's just so _kawaii_!"

Atsuko rolled her eyes, but a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. "You nerd... however so, you're right. I have to admit, that other Diana makes me gayer than I thought I'd be."

* * *

 _ **You think they**_ had the best first date ever?" Atsuko asked. She cuddled with Diana in the darkness of their hiding spot. They agreed to spend another day in the earth world to make sure that the plan went on smoothly.

They watched the other Diana react at the love note from a distance yesterday, but clear enough to see that she had read it and prepared herself for travel towards the town. When she left, the couple held hands in victory.

"Like we did?" Diana pinched the shorter girl's cheeks, recalling vividly the time when they first dated in their own world. Her mind shifted towards the fact that Atsuko levitated the note she wrote through the window of the other star student of Luna Nova yesterday. "You're getting better at levitating objects now, my darling."

"Ahhh!" Atsuko rubbed her reddening cheek to soothe the pain. "Diana, you pinched my cheeks too much."

"You were not complaining when I pinch your nips." The blonde grinned.

Atsuko stared at her, flabbergasted. "If I have soap, I'll have to wash that mouth of yours myself."

"Ooh, you just want to touch me in intimate places." She teased.

"Run that mouth into dangerous flirting territory once more and I'll—"

"Try to catch me!" Diana said her tone a singsong voice.

Diana loved the chase. She once suspected it was because she was named after the virgin goddess of the moon and the hunt. The way Atsuko went along with her silly little games of hide and chase was also satisfying.

During their hiding, Diana and Atsuko would always cover themselves on the trees, inside the secret rooms, the storage rooms and sometimes the dungeon of Luna Nova, always vigilant to escape the clutches of night patrollers. The untamed monsters were no problem for the both of them as they would always use a powerful and invisible sleeping gas that Atsuko's friend Sucy gave them as it would be useful for their otherworldly travel.

And since it was a Sunday and most of the Luna Nova residents were on a break, the hallways were somehow empty. Save for a few students who would not mind Atsuko when they pass each other, especially if she would remove her bouncing bun at the top of her head. Diana, on the other hand, had to be cautious so she'd always wear a wig when she's walking out on daylight.

So the couple made sure that they would always play in the dungeon room where no one would be there. But this time, Diana was feeling brave, she walked briskly towards a storage room and her hands were trembling at her sides as she took each step closer to the door. Turning the knob slowly, Diana pushed herself half way in.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her inside. The door slammed shut and she heard the lock clicked, but she couldn't see anyone. When her eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness of the concealed place, a pair of bright unnatural red eyes emerged from the shadow.

"Atsuko?" Diana's voice wavered, finding themselves in a cramped dark space. A fantasy going on in her head and a smile plastered on her lips.

"You don't know how much I want you, Diana," Atsuko said and rushed over and pushed her against the wall. Then she turned Diana around, pressing the taller girl's front against the cold wall. Diana let out a yelp as the weight of Akko's body pinned her from behind.

The girl of her affection spoke something in her ear but Diana couldn't understand. Atsuko chuckled and started stripping her clothes.

A spark shot through her. It's real. It's happening. Diana's heart pounded faster than a drum. She tried to turn around but the pressure on her only intensified. She was trapped between the wall and Atsuko's unusually strong body. Diana didn't know Atsuko could be forceful and strong despite her smaller body frame. Her body shivered in excitement.

Atsuko's hands worked their ways through Diana's cottony delicates and tore it from under her skirt like it was made of paper. Diana gasped in shock. A soft cold hand went around her waist and in between her legs then furiously rubbed over her startled femininity.

"By Jennifer's name, Atsuko," Diana's voice came in a faint protest.

The shorter girl wasn't listening and seemed to be busy grinding herself against her rear. Atsuko's hands pressed against her wet back cheeks, probably from her lover's arousal.

Diana's mind could no longer process any more thoughts as her animalistic behavior caused the heat to burn inside her, heating up her core like an oven, ready for baking.

Atsuko bucked her hips into her and held Diana there while her hands seemed to fumble around and rested inside Diana's top uniform and bra. Cupping her mound softly, her nipples hardened with her arousal. Atsuko tailed butterfly kisses along Diana's smooth shoulder and over her delicate neck.

A moment later, Diana was startled once again by a smooth slippery feeling of fingers touching her heated folds and nestling against them eagerly. Diana heard Atsuko groan over her shoulder while she kept holding onto and grinding into the blonde. Diana's body grew too hot and bothered that she could barely stand. The contact that was taking place between her girlhood choked her in a crescendo of sensation. The smell of her excitement enveloped the tiny darkness. All Diana could hear was the sound of their heavy panting.

Then Atsuko pushed her hips into Diana's delicate entrance and she felt Akko's fingers enter. They were slim and long in length sliding right through her passage.

"Ahhhh! Oh, Ak—ko!" Diana cried, her breath shortened, feeling the smooth hard tip of Atsuko's short fingernails wedging its way through the wetness of her inner depth.

"Shhh, someone might hear," Atsuko whispered hoarsely from behind, she moved her other hand up to Diana's lip to silence her increasing volume and gave one hard thrust, ending the whole length of her fingers up to the base and curling them to hit her nirvana.

Diana's eyes went wide as her jaw snapped open in a voiceless cry of pain mixed with indescribable joy. She refused to admit it feels so good. Everything was so arousing, her lover doing her from behind, the feel of Atsuko's weight pushing her towards the wall, the feeling of her deep moist breaths on the back of her neck, and the thrill of being caught. It feels so good that it excited her so much.

The sound of her pounding heart was as frantic as the frenzied struggle of a burning moth that flew so close to the fire. The muscle around her hips shivered and rolled like crashing waves. Atsuko moaned and put her chin on Diana's shoulder. The shorter girl's arms locked Diana around the waist and then she started stirring her hips to help put pressure on her thrusting. The sensation that Atsuko brought her was pure madness.

"Ak—ko...please...me...please, finish me now!" Diana begged breathlessly.

"But you want more excitement, don't you, Diana?" she grunted against the taller girl's neck and began to move her nimble fingers turned rigid between Diana's legs.

"Yes, yes, I want you, but I don't want—!" Diana tried to speak as Atsuko's motion increased, sending spark after spark through her burning body.

"It'll feel good, Diana. This is how you do me so you can't deny that you love it." She whispered in her ear. Atsuko's breath sent shivers on Diana, arousing her some more.

Diana leaned on the wall for support. She can barely stand, with all the intense delicious pressures between her legs, on her chest and the way the brunette's tongue rolls on her skin. Atsuko's moans grew louder while Diana's became more like gasping little cries every time she rocked into her.

The climax was rising inside Diana's belly, building and tightening her youthful womb with blissful sensation. Then she felt Atsuko shuddered. At the same time, Diana tensed up and then a rush of hot sticky fluid burst into Atsuko's hand. It came as a shock that Diana's body began to jerk convulsively and then her walls contracted.

Diana's eyes flew open widely at the sound of her alarm; she quickly stood bolt upright, causing her pulse to pound in her throbbing head. Her heart thumped wildly against her rib cages as if it was trying to jump out. She couldn't move and her knees weak and leaned on the wall for support. Deep labored breaths passed between two of them, a trace of sweat on both of them.

She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and with a lust-filled stare, she rasped. "Atsuko, it's your turn and I hope you'll love how I'll do you."

Atsuko grinned while stretching her fingers and let out a tongue to taste Diana's juices. "I'm sure I won't be disappointed."

Diana turned around and slapped Atsuko's forehead just to get rid of her irritating grin. She then advanced on the shorter girl and locked her in place against the wall.

Atsuko's smug face was renewed. "Think you can do me better than I did you?"

Diana scoffed. "I refuse to lose to you, my dear Atsuko."

"Do your best, princess."

"Mmm..." Diana mused, cupping her chin in her hand. "You have no idea what kind of princess I am."

Before Atsuko could reply, Diana pushed the shorter girl against the wall. Her hand was already slithering under Atsuko's short skirt that Diana couldn't stop noticing that she cut since day two. Her touch on the Japanese girl's smooth skin made Atsuko's eyelids flutter and her breathing hitch.

Diana stroked her thigh and then went further to her secret place. Atsuko shivered in her arms, sighing and closed her eyes as the blonde's fingers traced gently along her softness.

"Ohh...my..." she sighed again and bit her bottom lip while Diana stared down at her flushed face. The shorter girl's neck tilted back, exposing her skin.

"I think I'm not quite generous today," Diana warned, smiling warmly at Atsuko, who now desperately wanted an invasion of her territory. "Let's play this game then, shall we?"

The lovely girl nearly crumpled by the pleasurable thought. Her eyes were sparkled with wanton needs. It made Diana began to pull off her shirt, following by supple kisses on her soft glowing skin.

Goose bumps spread across the area of her creamy chest once Diana's cold lips made contact with her warm body. When her petite pale breasts were bared, Diana devoured them to the point where Atsuko never even noticed her panties were being slipped away until it was fished it out from under her short skirt.

Atsuko gasped and latched onto the taller girl's shoulders for balance. She ran her fingers through Diana's golden and platinum locks then looked down to find her right nipple softly tugged between her lover's lips and teeth. Diana could hear her heart making excited skips from the teasing and devouring her goodies. Her breath hovered.

"Ready?" Diana asked with a soft, playful grin.

The tips of Diana's fingers slowly started pressing into her sensitive garden, exploring and teasing her way through the brunette's soppy petals. Atsuko's heaving chest temporarily paused. Her eyes watered from the intensity. She was already near moaning and begging, but the shorter girl tried to bite her lip and nodded her head eagerly for the sign.

"No holding back now, Atsuko," Diana giggled against her arching breasts.

Then the blonde tightened her arm around Atsuko's waist to secure her, knowing that she was going to have trouble keeping still. As she witnessed the glimmer of wickedness in her lover's slightly glowing blue eyes, the Japanese girl began to understand what was about to happen to her, which made her hesitated for a moment, but it was too late to escape now.

Atsuko's frail hands pushed at her shoulders lightly, squirming herself from a rising sexual panic. "Wait, Diana, I..." But before she could finish, Diana grabbed her bum and squeezed hard on her back cheek, causing her to moan. And with a gentle but firm push, Diana slid her fingers into Atsuko's startled needy opening that was splayed by her plundering hand.

The Japanese girl's dropped her jaw with a cry of shock. Her eyes widened once she felt her going to the deepest of her sensual walls.

Instinctively, her lover tried to get off her by pushing her, but Diana locked her in with her strong grip. "You'll thank me after," she said as she began licking Atsuko's pink ears and grounding herself harder against her to help her fingers give more pressure. "You have to take all of me."

"OH BY THE NINE OLDE WITCHES, DIANA! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Atsuko was helpless and overwhelmed by the intensity. Her hand absentmindedly grabbed Diana's uniform collar and let out a shaky moan.

"WHAT THE FUCK DIANA CAVENDISH!"

Diana's heart leaped when she heard a thunderous voice. She and her lover were in a heated passionate moment that they didn't realize that Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze were by the door. And they seemed to have broken through the lock with one of Constanze's upgraded bolt cutter.

"What the—" Jasminka stammered, a piece of potato chip fell from her mouth. "What are you girls doing?"

Amanda's eyes burned with hatred. "Of course what else would it look like Jasna? She's forcing herself on, Akko!" Every atom in her body got burst into flames. She looked like she just wanted to bolt out and rip Diana's tongue for that.

"For damn's sake please cover yourselves!" Amanda yelled fiercely.

Atsuko immediately clothed herself forgetting the fact that there's magic that could aid them. On Diana's side, it doesn't take a detective to figure out what was going to happen after they get dressed so she snapped her fingers; the clothes magically clasped their naked bodies.

The image of the girls kissing and possibly doing more kept rolling back into the green team's heads as they stood temporarily in shock. The girls from the blaze used this to their advantage and escape through the shadows.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT RUNNING AWAY!"

That was the last words the girls heard before they made their great escape into the hallways.

* * *

" _ **We lost them."**_ Diana continued pulling Atsuko away from the green team to secure distance. Both of them heavily panted, Atsuko nearly collapsing onto the floor.

"I can't believe Amanda and the others found us." Atsuko was dumbfounded. She didn't know how to feel when they were interrupted at the most fun and pleasurable part.

"Atsuko, are you crying?" Diana asked, reaching her hand out and caressed Atsuko's face. Her soft skin was ice cold against her touch from all the cold sweat and running.

"What I have tears?" Atsuko touched the corner of her eyes, enjoying the momentary bliss after the pinnacle of love making.

"Did I become too rough?" she asked, wondering if she became a little sadistic.

"No, not at all, my princess," she brushed away some of the tears that gathered because of the intense climax. "I guess it's because it was too good."

"Aww, thanks for the compliment, darling." Diana's cheeks were still flushed even after the chasing, but her resolve changed when her eyes narrowed. "Well, I refuse to believe that they misunderstood. Judging by the way the other Amanda yelled at me, she thought I was taking advantage of you. This is a problem for our other selves, apparently."

"Never mind that, I think this means we've had enough of this world."

"All's well that ends well right?" she asked as they headed towards the wooden mirror.

"Let's head back to your Aunt as soon as possible and go back to our Luna Nova, I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss my friends, the more monstrous Sucy and the badass Lotte."

Diana laughed. "That's true." She was waiting for her turn after Atsuko entered the glassy surface but the Japanese girl's hand lay flat against the reflecting glass. Red eyes stared at blue through the mirror.

"Something wrong, my dear Atsuko?"

"I can't get in." She simply said.

And in those simple words, Diana's heart skipped a beat for a second. She rushed next to her lover, pushing herself towards the mirror but all she met was resistance. Like a solid material would do. As if the portal doesn't exist anymore.

The lovers slowly looked at each other, their hearts beating as one once more, but this time not because of rendezvous or any of that but because of fear. That they just messed up big time and things had gone slightly out of hand.

Atsuko was right about one thing. Rules are there for a reason. It's the governing force when it comes to two worlds that should never ever cross each other. They were forbidden to change or alter another world's flow of destiny. They managed to fix their early mistake with the other Diana and Akko but now they committed a greater sin.

People saw them, recognized them while doing something that would alter other people's perceptions with their counterparts. Now they can't go back to their world that lies beyond the looking glass. They are trapped.

They were now stranded in another realm too far away from the Blazing world.

Diana couldn't help but feel guilty. It was her fault after all. She slowly looked at her Japanese lover and she couldn't stand the distance between them so she leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. A droplet of her own tear fell onto Atsuko's cheek.

Atsuko wiped the flowing tears away as the blonde kept staring longingly at her. Tracing her hand over the brunette's silent chest, Diana tried to feel the heart that had lost all its essence and purpose.

"We broke the rules written by your ancestor generations ago," Atsuko said her voice low like a whisper. "We lost the only known portal that leads back home, Diana, unless we know how to open it again."

Then all of a sudden, something about Margaret Cavendish's words clicked in Diana's brain. A new birth of overwhelming hope surged through her bones.

"As a matter of fact, we can."


End file.
